Broken Home
by nicolebetkhoodu
Summary: The events that took place in Broken Home with a twist for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so please be kind, and most importantly I would like to thank The Little Things In Life for pushing me to write this and helping me on it, and just as equally to Wootar16 for helping me with everything and rereading everything over and over again, so I dedicate my first story to you guys.**

ALEX POV

The shooting has stopped for awhile now and I look at Sean, he gives me his boyish smile even after today _._

"Sean, are you okay?" I ask while walking towards him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." he says trying to hide his pain. "Let me just catch my breath. I think I cracked a rib."

"You need to go to medical." I tell him not giving him a choice.

"Are there even any medics left"

"One. She's looking over Ryan." I try to hide my emotions remembering what I did to Ryan. I sit down next to Sean and I decide I am going to tell him. "Sean there's something I need to tell you... about Ryan." I try to continue but he cuts me short.

"You're the one who shot him" he says knowing the answer as if he saw me shoot him.

"How did you know?" I say trying to keep the tears from falling.

"When I mentioned his name in the storage room," he takes a deep breath in." ...your reaction, I mean that's when I became certain you are not the Alex that I know."

He cups the side of my face the way he always does. "I didn't mean to shoot him." I say failing to keep my emotions in check."I-I didn't mean- I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear I didn't. Sean, you have to believe me." Now clearly tears were failing from my face, and one of his hands is on the back of my neck and the other moving my hair out of my face to behind my ear. "This whole time the thing that matters to me the most-"

"Is saving everyone, I know." he says while holding the side of my face.

"No, you don't know. I couldn't save my father. I-I couldn't save Larissa. And I couldn't save those girls that I left behind in the brothel." I'm stuttering and crying.

"Babe, what's done is done." he says with sympathy in his expressions." I just want my girl back" he practically begs. " now, help me get to medical."

We both get up to walk to medical when Sean says something about watching Monday night football to lighten the mood, then he falls on the ground, his head and neck resting on a fallen chair. I move his hand away from his shirt and find a bullet hole. My heart sank.

"Sean, Sean you got shot!" I look for an exit wound but I can't find one."I can't find an exit wound! Where is the blood?"

"Must be internal bleeding." he says in pain.

"What?" I ask already knowing what it is but prefer not to accept that it is internal bleeding.

"I've seen this before. The bullet gets lodged in there and nicks a major artery, there is nothing you can do." he says out of breath while I panic.

"No" I practically scream and beg tears rolling down my face, sounding as if I'm a child whining. "Somebody help!" I scream on the top of my lungs.

"Alex."-he holds on to my shoulders- "please promise me you'll find a way to get better."

"No, don't think about that now." I get up and yell for someone to help, again no answer. I walk back to Sean's side because I hear him say something.

"Alex, just promise me." he is not asking me, he is telling me.

"I promise." his face shows an abundance amount of pain. "Hey, Sean"- I am holding on to his collars shaking him to make him stay with me-"look, you were wrong before, when you said the thing that matter to me the most was saving everyone. You were wrong the thing that matters to me the most is you" he manages to cup the side of my face, the way he always does because he knows that makes me feel safe and looks at the shattered windows of Ops.

"Hey this where we first met." he manages to say.

I kiss him, my tears rolling down my face onto his. When I feel his hand fall from my face I check for his pulse and let out a cry when I cant feel anything. I kiss him on his cheek and forehead while running my hands through his hair.

I gasp for air and checked his pulse once again doubting everything that just happened."Nooo!"

All I want to be doing is to be sleeping in _our_ bed in _our _apartment with Sean's arm protectively around me, with my head in the nook of his neck, our bodies entangled the way we were on the tiny recruit beds the day Sean came back. I start to walk to medical, I need something to take the pain away. All of the memories of our times together were flashing in my head, to the first time we met in Amanda's office, the time he told me to kiss him, the time I took care of him after he got shot, and even the time he said he loved me but then walked out. The worst part of all of this is that I never told him I love- _loved _him. Just as I open the pill bottle, wanting to put myself out of despair, I hear an all too familiar voice shouting my name over and over again...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, it makes my day a little brighter. :) I also want to thank Wootar16 once again.**

SEAN'S POV

She is screaming, crying, calling out my name and incoherently mumbling other words in her sleep. I have been trying to wake her up for minutes now but nothing is working. After a couple more times of yelling her name out she finally woke up.

ALEX'S POV

"Babe wake up! " The voice said loudly.

The voice became clear it was Sean. The most traumatic thing I thought I went through beside losing my father was a nightmare. I sigh a relief and kiss him passionately. We then sit up and have our backs against the bed frame.

"I love you, I know I don't say it enough but I love you and if anything happens..." I say but Sean cuts me short and kisses me, cupping the side of my face the way I love.

"Alex, I know you love me just as much as I love you now tell me what happen in the dream." Sean says.

"It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare." I say quietly.

"Okay so tell me about the nightmare." Sean says trying to get me to talk.

"No, it was too painful in the first time I don't want to relive it again."

"Alex, please tell me what happened you need to talk about it and let me in." he says desperately.

"Sean it was nothing, just please get over it. I swear it was nothing." I said trying to ignore the whole thing, and trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Alex I have known you for two years and we have been together for about a year and I know when you are lying to me, it is not fine. Crying and screaming in your sleep is not fine."

"Fine you really want to know what happened, I relived what happened today and you died and after you died I tried to overdose so I could die too. There I said it, now let's just drop it." I say getting everything off my chest, while I start to hyperventilate and sob .

Sean pulls me closer to him and puts his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder, tears running down my face onto his shirt and he kisses my head. He understood that I didn't want to talk about my nightmare anymore.

"Don't do anything stupid like that if I die." he breaks the silence.

"If you die there is no point of living." I say attempting to clean myself up emotionally.

"Yes there is, your family needs you."

"Sean _you_ are my family."

"Please, don't do that if you love me then you wouldn't." he says desperately.

"Ok." I say to just end the conversation. I get up and leave the room. But I know he wasn't convinced.

"Where are you going?" Sean says from the bedroom

"I want chocolate and coffee, do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Alex it is 3 am." he shouts from our room.

"And your point is." I retort.

"Nothing I guess, just come to bed." he says

"I don't want to go back to sleep." I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

"So you are trying to get yourself hyper, but what about work tomorrow." he says while walking out of our room towards me in the living room.

"I texted Nikita and told her I need day off with you. And aren't you cold, all you are wearing is boxers."

"No, but you are. You are shivering." he says

"That's because all I am wearing is your shirt and underwear." I say.

"Since we have the day off tomorrow do you want to do anything? I was maybe thinking we could go to the beach. It is going to be hot." he says while coming behind me, rapping his arms around my body.

"I mean if you want, I guess. You know I love the beach."

"Great than its a plan." he says then pecks my cheek.

He then moves in front of me and I rap my arms around his neck and we kiss passionately. He then breaks the kiss, picks me up throws me over his shoulder, and takes us to our room.

"Sean put me down." I said laughing and giggling at the same time.

"Come on we are going to sleep, tomorrow is a big day." he says before he kisses me again putting me down on our bed.

"Sean."- I pull away from the kiss-

"What happened?" he asks

"Nothing happened I just don't want to go back to sleep." I say avoiding his chocolate brown eyes.

"Alex you have to understand that I am alive and I am not going anywhere" He says while raising my head so my eyes meet his. He then notices the tears in my eyes. "everything is going to be fine like it always was."

Tears are rolling down my face while I'm talking." I know but what if something happens again. Could we just leave division and get on with our lives?"

"What about Nikita and everyone else, and plus I am not doing anything until you get help from what Amanda did to you."

"Sean after today I know she did something I have flash backs of the chair you saw with me in it." I say to him.

"You are not thinking strait now we will talk about this tomorrow. Let's go to sleep and I am not taking no for an answer."

"But what about my coffee?" I try to get off topic.

"Alex" he sighs

"Fine but could you have your arm around me when I sleep so I know you are there?" I ask knowing that there would be no point in arguing with him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he says.

So after our long conversation we laid down and Sean's arm was around my stomach, hands held, his leg over mine our bodies were entangled perfectly .


End file.
